The Court Dancer
by Reika Nanatsuki
Summary: Kunimitsu Tezuka has a sister who chases after a dream to become a professional ballerina in Germany. However, fate is playing game with her – leaves her with no choice but to abandon her dream and return to her homeland. She goes back to the abandoned tennis court she used to dance in, the secret place only she knows.
1. The Ballerina

**Tennis no Ouji-sama © Takeshi Konomi, Shuheisha, Inc.**

 _Summary: Kunimitsu Tezuka has a sister who chases after a dream to become a professional ballerina in Germany. However, fate is playing game with her – leaves her with no choice but to abandon her dream and return to her homeland. She goes back to the abandoned tennis court she used to dance in, the secret place only she knows, only to find out later on that someone is always watching her dancing under the moonlight._

 _AN: Instead of having them as middle school students, I will make them high school students._

* * *

 ** _\- Act I -  
_** **[ The Ballerina ]**

* * *

The silence in the car didn't represent what was going on in the head of Hikari Tezuka. From the moment she boarded the plane in Germany, waiting for her connecting flight in States, then flying all the way to Japan, she could only replay what just transpired that very week—the worst week in her life.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

She blinked to get herself back into reality. "Oh, yeah… I'm uh, fine, Tou-chan…"

When the traffic light was red, her father glanced at her, observing her as if he was looking for an obvious sign that she wasn't okay. Her father was still cladded in his office suit because he took half-day off to pick her in the airport.

"You know, Sweetie… Why don't we—"

"It's over, Tou-chan." She shifted her position so she wouldn't look at her father. "There's nothing we can do about it. They made the decision and that's final." She took a deep breath and forced an assuring smile. "Just like what onii-chan said, I can still dance here in Japan. Though I will have to start anew."

"Well, I'm glad if you can take things positively, Sweetie." Her father smiled a bit as he shifted his eyes back to the road. "It's not that I appreciate this incident, but—" he patted her head with his idle hand, "—I'm really glad to have you back to Japan."

"Tou-chan…" Her lips stretched into a smile. "Yeah. On the other hand, I'm really happy to be able to be together with jii-chan, kaa-chan, and onii-chan again. It's been a while, isn't it?"

Kuniharu chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I agree. You can see that I'm not the only one who's excited to have you home."

The moment her father made a turn on the third section, she could easily spot her mother and grandfather, who had been waiting for her arrival in front of their house. Hikari quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and ran towards her mother, who enveloped her in the warmth she missed. Even in her mid-forties, her mother still looked young. There were barely any wrinkles and she was still very fit for a mother of two.

"Hikari! Oh, my sweetie!"

"Welcome back to Japan, my little princess!" said her grandfather, who still tall and gallant in his seventies.

"Kaa-chan, Jii-chan!" she ecstatically screamed as she moved from her mother to her grandfather. "I miss you so much!"

"We miss you too, sweetie," her mother said. "So does your brother—especially him."

"Really?" Hikari giggled. It was hard for her to imagine someone as cold as her brother to miss her.

"Kunimitsu would never verbally admit it. But it's not something a mother can't notice." Her mother winked at her.

The thought about her brother made her smile wider. Everyone knew that he wasn't a man of words, barely showed expression and affection. But he still her most favorite person in the world. However, she was disappointed that after all the support he gave her when she was in Germany, she still failed to achieve her goal and going back empty-handed. Hikari slowly craned her head down, then deeply bowed to her family.

"I'm… really sorry to fail you…" She bit her bottom lip. "I'm really sorry for bringing shame to this family. I…" She couldn't continue because her voice was swallowed by tears.

"Hush now, Sweetie," said her grandfather as she straightened Hikari's position. "Apologising means that you admit that you did it. Now, did you do it?"

Hikari shook her head.

"Then don't apologise. We trust you and we know the best that you're not that kind of girl." Her grandfather smiled as she caressed her cheek. "Now, let's go inside and celebrate your homecoming." He opened the door to their house and let the door swung to reveal her brother, still cladded in his school uniform. She observed his expression to at least get a hint of excitement but he still put on his stoic mask like he always did, with both hands crossed behind him.

"Onii-chan…" Hikari covered her lips disbelievingly upon the sight of her brother. "Uh, why are you here? Didn't you have practice until five or so?"

"I asked permission from Ryuuzaki-sensei just for today," he coolly replied, not that she expected him to show more expression than that.

"To welcome me?" She giggled. "Knowing how dedicated you are to your position as a captain, I feel _very_ honoured," she teased.

"It has been a while since our family gather together after all," he stoically replied.

"Oh, stop with the formality and just hug me already!" Hikari spread her hands, shaking it once but her brother still made no attempt to approach her. "Okay. Not that I expect you to initiate the contact." Hikari pouted.

"Hikari."

"Hm?"

Her eyes widened when he revealed a stuffed bunny from his back, lifting one of its hand and said, "Welcome back to Japan."

Hikari wasted no time to jump to hugged him as tight as she could and continuously said "thank you" to express her joy.

"I'm home, Onii-chan…"

* * *

 _AN: Hello again, dear readers! I know how bad I am for taking a great length of time to rewrite this fic. You'd notice that the storyline is slightly different with the same theme because I decided to use the original storyline for my original story. I also decided to change the OC's name so it can fit the new storyline better. The reason behind the naming will also be revealed later, so stay tune!_

 _Anyway, I would be very happy if you can add this story to your favourite, follow list for or reading list and vote for Wattpad. Review and comments are love!_


	2. The Abandoned Court

**Tennis no Ouji-sama © Takeshi Konomi, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _\- Act II -  
_** **[ The Abandoned Court ]**

* * *

While rabble students wished for new clothes, bags, gaming console, or anything ordinary for presents, the same thing didn't apply to someone as extraordinary as Keigo Atobe. The Hyotei's number one student got the chance to name anything he wanted for coming out as the student with the highest mark in sophomore year's final exam. His request was of course, extraordinary…

" _Sugee_! A _new_ tennis court?" Jirou Akutagawa ecstatically asked and jumped like a boy asking if he could have a candy. "Say, can we play in it? Can we? Can we?"

"It's _not yet_ done, Jirou. Ore-sama hasn't even started working on it. Did you hear what I said?" He took his coffee cup to his lip, smelling the aroma before taking a sip.

"Is it really something you can request to your parents?" Despite the question, Gakuto Mukahi didn't look too surprised. He lazily twirled his fork on top of his unfinished strawberry shortcake slice. "The only thing I earn when I scored the highest mark in English is an _all-I-can-eat deep fried chicken_ and that was before I got into the same class with you."

His lips stretched into a smirk. "Hn. Bow to my greatness, Mukahi. You'll never get the best score as long as Ore-sama is around. Especially not when English is ore-sama's native language. Right, Kabaji?"

The giant man beside him nodded. "Usu."

"I appreciate the privilege to try the court out when it's done, but don't you already have at least one in your every house, Atobe?" Yuushi Oshitari fixed his glasses' position as he asked. "Why waste your present on something you already have?"

"A professional tennis player like ore-sama needs to have at least one in my houses. I recently found out one of them has an old abandoned court." Keigo glanced at his fingernails as he talked. "Since I have too many houses to go to, I didn't pay attention until recently." He shook his head every time he remembered how much of a fool he was to let a potential tennis court be left abandoned and dirty.

"That's a waste of space, Atobe. Can't you just make something other than the court instead? That's really lame," Ryou Shishido commented.

"Ahn? Don't you dare question what I want to do with _my_ own house, you rabble. My house, my rule."

"Tsk. Whatever," Ryou grumbled.

"Which house is it, Atobe-san?" Choutaro Otori asked.

"The Asakura mansion." He shifted his eyes when he heard something cluttered on the table, seeing his fellow tennis members gathered in one corner as if they were seeing ghost—everyone except for Wakashi Hiyoshi. "What's wrong with you?"

"T-that gothic mansion?" It was quite a sight to see the self-proclaimed cool, calm, and composed man like Yuushi to turn white.

"A-a-aren't you going to sell that one already?" Gakuto stammered and held onto Yuushi's jersey like his life was depending on it.

"Ahn? What's wrong with it? It's a family's heirloom and used to be Ore-sama's great-great-great-grandfather's residence," he nonchalantly answered.

"W-we didn't dare to tell you at first, Atobe-san… B-but we think that the place is—" Chotaro gulped. "It's…"

"It's what, Otori?" Keigo impatiently asked.

" _Haunted_ …" The way Wakashi ended the sentence with a deep, creepy voice made Gakuto and Jirou scream. Keigo chuckled at his friends' ridiculousness before bursting into laughter.

"Are you rabbles kidding me? My mansion? Haunted?" He shook his head. "Ghosts aren't even real. How old are you to believe this kind of rubbish?"

"But _we saw it_! We saw the ghost when we stayed there four years ago!" they screamed at the same time.

Keigo crossed his arms and rested his back on the chair. "Then tell me how exactly this ghost appeared?"

"Someone cried in the hall!"

"An armour attacked me in the midnight!"

"The piano played by itself!"

"And poltergeist activities in the kitchen!"

"Also the girl in white who danced in the abandoned court!"

Keigo glanced at them one by one, then to Kabaji who shook his head in respond—telling him that neither he had seen any of the unearthly presences. His insight ability told him that they were genuinely scared by what they saw. No wonder they'd refuse to go there every time he asked them. Keigo shifted his eyes to Wakashi, who remained silent the entire time.

"What about you, Hiyoshi? Did you see anything?"

But the man only shook his head. "I stayed an extra night after you guys left to see the ghosts with my own eyes. But there were none," he replied with a hint of disappointment.

He lifted one of his brows with a convincing smirk. "See? There were _none_."

"But I swear I saw her, Atobe!" Gakuto slammed the table with his hands and pointed at himself several times. "I saw it with my own eyes! I blinked and she was still dancing in the court!"

"I didn't believe in ghosts myself, Atobe. At least _used to_ until I saw what I saw." Yuushi placed his hand over his temple like he was deep in thought. "I went to the kitchen to get a drink but the next second, the plates fell by themselves and shattered."

"That was years ago, right? I've stayed there several times and didn't see anything like that. They probably left already."

"That's where you got it wrong, Buchou," Wakashi suddenly said.

"Ahn?"

"Ghosts aren't going to leave the places they dwell in." Wakashi crossed his finger and rested his nose on top of his index finger, eyes looking faraway. "They will remain in that place even if it takes hundreds… or even thousands of years."

"Argh! Stop with the whole ghost ordeals!" Gakuto scratched his maroon hair as if he wanted to pulled them apart.

"If you don't call an exorcist, then you'll be cursed if you did anything stupid, Buchou."

Though that was what Wakashi suggested, the magnificent Keigo would never let anything stop from getting what he wanted. He was an Atobe. He was the rightful owner of the land; everything on top of it belonged to him, he even had the legal documents for them. Thus, Keigo decided to spend his night in the mansion to find these 'ghosts' and 'negotiate' with them.

However, four nights had passed and he still saw nothing.

"I shouldn't have listened to those stupid rabbles to begin with," Keigo said through his gritted teeth as he strolled the place at night. He shoved his hands into his pockets when the wind blew and the night got colder.

Glancing up, he saw the full-moon brightly smiling at him, bending the darkness with its pure light. It was true that with that kind of scenery, the Asakura mansion looked like a haunted house, especially with its gothic-themed building. Since the beginning of Japan's assimilation with the western culture, his ancestor seemed to have set his eyes on foreign architectures, which was the main reason why most of his houses didn't have anything oriental in it, especially this mansion. It wasn't the first time he heard the rumours about the building being haunted, that there was a vampire living in it, and so on.

Sighing, he approached the abandoned court and absent-mindedly rested his fingers on the rusty wired fence. Since the court was located far from the main house, both he and his staff haven't paid attention to it, so the vines have been creeping their way towards the top of the fence over past years. However, just before he decided to return to the mansion, he heard something rustle and was certain that he did nothing to create the noises.

 _"Also the girl in white who danced in the abandoned court!"_

His adam's apple bobbed as he pulled some of the vines to peek through the court, standing rooted on his spot the moment he saw something white moving around the court.

His heart jumped upon the sighting Gakuto described to him—a white girl that dancing in the abandoned court. But the urge of not freaking out like the rabbles did made him compose himself. Taking a deep breath, Keigo shut his eyes for a moment before shifting it back to the presence in the court.

However, what he was seeing was far away from a frightening scene.

Moreover, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

Was it a _nymph_ he was seeing?

A girl spreading her hands like her wings leaped towards the air and gracefully landed on the ground. Her dark hair gracefully billowed behind her, white dress softly flowing around her. Basking in the moonlight, her skin was almost glowing like she was made of magic. She didn't dance to any song, just the whistle of the wind and the sound of nature, like she was part of it. But it was what made the dance look even more magical.

She must be a ballerina, probably a little bit younger than him. But one thing he knew for sure, she wasn't a ghost.

Though the moon light was the only source of lighting he had to see her, he could see her smiling, not because she had to but more because she was embracing what she was doing dearly to her heart. It was what made her glow even more, as if she was the shard of the moon that was emitting her own light.

It made his heart skip a beat…

And lose his senses.

* * *

 _AN: That's for the second chapter, folks! Favorite, follow, and most importantly—review are gold for me! As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the story is also posted in Wattpad. Since the site allows me to post videos and images, I might be able to pamper your eyes there. Check my account in ReikaNanatsuki!_

 _Thank you **mapl3nin2cool** and **heartnettrain23** for your kind reviews!_

 _Thank you for reading and have a nice day!_


	3. Brother

**Tennis no Ouji-sama © Takeshi Konomi, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _\- Act III -  
_** **[ Brother ]**

* * *

Hikari rubbed her stomach after she had eaten the scrumptious dinner her mother especially made for her. She had tried a lot of three-star Michelin chefs' cooking back during her trip for her performances and none of them could beat her mother's cooking. The stuffed stomach made her want to lie in her bed doing nothing and it was the best thing to do after dinner.

Throwing her body on her bed, Hikari swayed both her hands and feet as if she was on top of the snow creating wings for herself. The comfort made her eyes fluttered close and she could feel herself slowly floating higher, higher, and higher… She could feel her name being called from afar but she had no power nor will to answer it… until she felt herself being dragged down from her bed.

"Kyaa! Earthquake! There's an earthquake!" she jolted from her bed while flailing her hands into every direction, not knowing why she screamed 'earthquake'. Hikari confusedly looked around to see her brother at the end of her bed with his hands still around her ankles. "O-Onii-chan? What are you doing here? Why did you drag me?"

"I've tried the gentlest way to wake you but it didn't work. That aside, how many times did I tell you that it's not good to sleep after a meal?"

"I know that!" Hikari pouted in response and crossed her arms and feet like a sulking child.

"And you _still_ did it," he pressed his tone, giving the chill down to her bone marrow that Hikari decided to shifted her position in a more respectful way and bowed to him.

"I'm very sorry, Onii-chan. It won't happen again…" Sometimes she didn't understand what she should feel towards her brother. If she was asked about her most favourite person, she would undoubtedly say her brother. But she would definitely answer the same for her less favourite person. Her brother was scarier than her parents or her grandfather when he reprimanded her and it wasn't because his voice. Her brother barely raised his voice at her…

It was his silence that killed her.

"I'm glad that you understand," he said as he fixed his glasses' position. Hikari smiled at him and patted her side on the bed, motioning him to sit and so he did.

"Since you came all the way to my room, you have something you want to talk about, do you?" she asked.

"Yes." He then gave her two school booklets—one from Hyotei and one from St. Anne. "These are the only schools in our neighbourhood that have ballet programs."

She sighed and put the booklets aside. "Just let me enter your school, Onii-chan. I'm thoroughly done with ballet."

Her brother gave her a disapproving look. "You've pursued ballet this far already and you said you're done?"

"There's nothing left in ballet for me!" She shook her head. "I've hit rock bottom, Onii-chan. I've no place in ballet anymore!"

"Hikari, hitting rock bottom doesn't mean you can't climb your way up again," he calmly responded despite her outburst. "I won't allow you to stop now."

"What do you know about my position, Onii-chan? You never lost your match to anyone! Everybody knows that you're good! They respect you and no one is _jealous_ enough to put you in situation like I do!"

Her brother remained stoic but he didn't answer her with anything. He crossed his arms and said, "I know that the best, Hikari. Which is why I don't want you to stop."

"Huh?" Hikari widened her eyes. She knew that her brother meant something with his words but she couldn't point out anything. "W-what do you mean, Onii-chan?"

"Don't worry about that. What's more important is—"

"No! What do you mean, Onii-chan?" she insisted. "What's wrong with you?" When her brother remained silent, Hikari grabbed both of his arms. "S-something happened while I was gone, right?"

Her brother's eyes flitted to the corner of her room but Hikari moved and knelt before him.

"You… you can't keep things from me forever, Onii-chan! Please tell me what's going on!" Her heart skipped a beat the moment his eyes fell to his dominant arm. He seemed to be hesitant to say anything but Hikari stared at him right into his eyes to express her silent insistence.

"My arm has been severely injured since two years ago…" Hikari gasped at this. "My senior hit my elbow with his tennis racket. Of course, I didn't pay much attention at first because it didn't look like a harsh attack, but the pain started to appear when I had a long match."

"N-no…" She shook her head, feeling something growing inside her throat and her brother's face started to blur. "W-why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry that I kept this a secret from you. You lived all alone in Germany so I thought telling you this might've been burdening your mind."

"Do you think it's fair for you to keeps worrying about m-me while you never allow me to?" It was one of few things she hated from her brother. He always put others before him, keep everything bottled in, and wouldn't allow others to know what he suffered through.

Her brother said nothing in respond.

"Onii-chan… You… I…" Hikari was lost for words and suddenly she felt her eyes burnt and couldn't hold her tears back. "I'm sorry, Onii-chan…" She sobbed, feeling something painfully hurt in her chest, the same as the moment when she heard the news about her being expelled from her school. "I'm so sorry this has to happen to you…"

"Hikari…"

"It's not fair… Why does it have to be you…?" Her lips trembled, making it harder for her to mutter anything else. "You're a k-kind person, so why of all p-people… W-why does it have to be y-you…?" Hikari gently placed her hand on his left elbow and covered her mouth with her other palm to stifle her cry.

She could feel his big hand over her head, gently patting her. "It's getting better so you don't have to worry, okay? I'm still seeing a doctor to check it from time to time."

"B-but you still can't do long rallies, r-right? How can you win the National Championship like this?"

"It'll take time until it's fully recovered." He let out a small assuring smile. "It's slow but I'll manage. I have a strong team to achieve that."

"R-really?" She wiped her tears with her knuckle.

He nodded. "You should see them play when you have the chance."

"I'd love to." She finally smiled.

Her brother patted her head then rose to his feet. "I'll let you read the booklets then. Don't forget that you only have a week left to decide so you won't miss the school opening ceremony."

"You still won't let me register into your school?" She pouted. "I really want to be in the same school with you. You know, maybe I can just join the tennis club to help you as a manager. You might need help with your condition."

He shook his head. "Hikari, I didn't tell you about my injury to make you worry. What I'm trying to say is that we're on the same boat in this, so let's climb our way up together. I am against you giving up on ballet now."

Hikari knew that her brother only think what was best for her. She knew that deep inside, there was a part of her that still didn't give up on ballet, and her brother realised that. However, the recent occurrence only made her feel like it was futile to pursue it.

"Fine…" She picked up the booklets. "I'll browse them later."

"If I can give you a suggestion, I prefer you go to St. Anne than Hyotei."

"Uh… Why is that?" She slightly tilted her head to her right side.

"Just _don't_." He deeply sighed. Though he barely showed any annoyance, he looked very much _annoyed_ at that moment and she didn't understand why.

"Then why did you take the booklet if you're against me going there?" she asked.

"As I said. Your choices are limited. I think it's unfair if I don't let you choose. However, I'll still leave the decision in your hands. Choose whichever you think is the best." Hikari raised her eyebrow at this. It was very typical of him to be fair even though he wouldn't like the result.

"Okay… I'll think about it. Thank you for your suggestion, Onii-chan."

He nodded. "I'll go back to my room then. I need to check on my club's practice menu." He headed to the door and glanced at her once before making his way out. "Good night, Hikari."

"Good night, Onii-chan." But he remained still near the door, staring at her as if he wanted to make sure that she was really there.

"It's good to have you back in Japan," he finally said.

Hikari smiled, knowing well what he implied in those words.

"I love you too, Onii-chan."

* * *

Aside from suffering jetlag, things about her incident and her brother's injury filled her mind. Though her brother told her that his condition was improving, she still worried nonetheless. Tossing her body to each of her sides, she finally kicked her blanket when she couldn't find a way to sleep. It was unfair how she could sleep a second with a stuffed stomach and how she couldn't when she needed to.

Peeking through the empty aisle, Hikari smiled as she tiptoed her way towards the stairs. She carefully stepped to make sure she didn't make any noises because her brother, who slept just beside her room, was a light sleeper and would wake up upon the smallest noise. He did catch her several times when she was on her way sneaking out from the house and she had to make stupid scenarios about her sleep walking habit to get out from him (though he still didn't believe in her in the end). It made her wonder if her brother used to go through a ninja training before.

The moment she managed to get out from her house, Hikari smiled to herself as she ran to the place she had visited since she was a kid…

The abandoned tennis court.

Though the court was located not far from the _haunted mansion_ , it didn't stop her from visiting it. Not even when she herself had the scariest experience when she ventured into it. Some of her friends even said that there was a vampire living in the building. She discovered the place for the first time when she was ten and danced in the place whenever she was sad ever since.

She smiled when she noticed that the hole she created years ago was still there. Bending her body, she crawled inside, cursing when her jacket got stuck onto the rusty fence as she made her way in. It was harder to get into it since she grew taller than before.

For everyone else, the place might be the trashiest place they'd never want to visit but for her, the place was heaven. The wild grass had grown all over the place and the fence itself had been covered with vines. Wild flowers were growing on some corners, almost making it looking like a forest, especially since it was a grass court.

She took off her jacket and shoes, smiling when she felt the grass below her feet. It might not be the perfect place to practice ballet, but Hikari loved to become one with the nature in that place. Using the moonlight as her spotlight, she turned the place into her own stage every time she danced. She rose up _on pointe_ on the supporting foot but before she did a _rond de jambe_ , she stopped and recalled the entire things that transpired in Germany.

The thoughts and everything people said to her were echoing in her head that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing and was finally down to her knees.

"W-why…? I thought I was already over it…" she asked herself as she pulled her knees and cried on top of it. Hikari was disappointed to know that she wasn't as strong as she thought she was.

A gasp escaped through her lips when she heard something rustle behind her. Hikari quickly straightened her position and looked around.

"W-who's there?" she stammered. "Who is it?"

She shrieked when the door to the court suddenly opened from outside. A man, cladded in a white shirt and black pants, slowly walked into it with lips simpered in a small smirk. His skin was pale, slightly glowing under the moonlight.

"Um, w-who are you?" It was the first time she saw someone in that court.

He smirked wider, walking in her direction and stopped only a step before her.

"A man who couldn't stand seeing a damsel in distress."

* * *

 _AN: To tell you the truth, I changed the story the very last second before publishing it. I'm saving Tezuka's interaction with his sister after her occurrence with Atobe but I decided to switch it. XD I hope I didn't make Tezuka OOC here. XD_

 _What do you think the mighty Atobe will do to her? Will their first introduction run smoothly or will it be a mess? XD_

 _Thank you **mapl3nin2cool** , **DetyDuns** , and **heartnettrain23** for your wonderful reviews! You guys are making me feel like writing this story is so rewarding! XD_

 _As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the story is also posted in Wattpad. Since the site allows me to post videos and images, I might be able to pamper your eyes there. Check my account in ReikaNanatsuki!_

 _Thank you for reading and have a nice day!_


	4. The Vampire King

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-outline-level: 1;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Tennis no Ouji-sama © Takeshi Konomi, Shuheisha, Inc./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: darkgray;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"- Act IV -br /span/em/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"[ Vampire King ]/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: darkgray;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"He never planned to confront the girl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"All he wanted to do was continue watching her dance but he didn't anticipate that he would flinch the moment she cried. It was too late to hide when the girl noticed his presence so he showed himself confidently with all his greatness./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Throughout his life, Keigo's presence was hailed by women—old and young alike. His face charmed them and his personality attracted them. Everything about him drove those little kittens mad. He never executed his charming techniques on them, but when he used it for the first time, he got the result he never expected./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The girl cringed her nose, looking at him up and down like he was the most disgusting presence she ever saw and even insolently called him…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Pervert!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""What did you just call me?" he asked disbelievingly. But she shrieked again while running towards the corner of the court. He quickly chased after her and pushed his left arm in front of her, then his right when she was about to go to another way. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong with you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""T-that is none of your business! Let me go!" She pushed his chest but he remained firm on his stance. Keigo caught her hands and staring deeply into her eyes, the dark brown eyes that still shone with tears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I can't do that. Told you that I'm a man who couldn't stand seeing a damsel in distress, didn't I?" he confidently said while flashing his signature smirk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The girl gasped as if she just realised something. "D-don't tell me you are…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I am what?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She quickly made a cross sign with her index fingers. Keigo glanced at her fingers then back to her. "What are you doing?" She jerked her index fingers closer to his face but he was still looking at her with questioning eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Aren't you afraid of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"this/em?" she asked, bringing her finger closer to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""How am I supposed to be afraid with that?" he asked back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Aren't you a…" she gulped, "…vampire?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"It took him a good five seconds before her words was downed to him, bursting into the maniac laughter that probably scaring the trembling girl between his arms. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Vampire, huh? What makes you think like that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Y-you're living in that mansion, right? M-my friend said that there's a vampire living in it." She hiccupped. "A-also, tonight is full-moon so is it possible that you are—" she gulped, "—looking for a prey?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Keigo smirked wider. If she thought him that way, it might be interesting to play the game she started. "Hmm… You got me." She widened her eyes. "Indeed, I am looking for a beautiful maiden who can give me…" he lowered his head to her neck, "…what I want."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"It turned out to be a bad idea to do because she shrieked right beside his ear. He promptly backed away to cover his ear and she used the brief moment when he let her go to run towards the hole located right on the corner of the court./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"So that's where she came from./span/emspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" But he wouldn't let her go like that. Keigo circled his arms around her waist and pulled her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""L-let me go!" She tried to break free from him so he put his arms behind her knees and carried her in a bridal style that earned him another ear-piercing shriek. "W-what are you doing?! Put me down this instance! Don't kill me! Don't eat me! Don't suck my blood! No, no, no, no!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Keigo snorted as he avoided her flailing arms. "Who's saying anything about killing, eating, and sucking your—"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You won't like my blood! I ate a lot of garlic today so my blood smells like it! You hate garlic, do you? It will em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"kill/em you so don't make me breathe it into your nose!" Keigo rolled his eyes at her empty threat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Though I barely eat garlic because its smell, I don't particularly hate it as well." He smirked at the girl. "It em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"won't/em kill me if you must know." He put her down near the bench but still circled his arm around her slender waist./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She started to sob and pushed his chest. "No! Let me go! Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Jii-chan! Onii-chan! Please help me! Some—hmph!" Keigo put his palm over her mouth to cover her scream./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Ssh… Wouldn't want to wake the staff since they need rest." But her eyes still glazed with fear and he didn't want her to look at him with that kind of eyes. Keigo gently pulled her down so she would sit with him on the bench, then slowly retracted his hand from her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you… I just wondering what are you doing in this court in the middle of the night."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""This is my secret place! It's up to me what I want to do here!" she snapped back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Your secret place, ahn? I'm sorry to tell you that this court is a part of my property," she widened her eyes at this, "meaning that it's rightfully belong to em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"me/em."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She paused for a moment and lowered her head. "I-it belongs to you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"He nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Oh, I… I'm very sorry for trespassing!" She bowed her head at him. "I thought it's still abandoned like before so I took the liberty and practice here…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Do you like practising in here?" He frowned when he noticed her fingertips were cold so he took the coat she put on the bench and placed it around her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I do…" She pulled the coat tighter around her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I see…" He smiled. "Have anyone told you how beautiful your dance is?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Though it was night, he could see her blushing as she lowered her face. "Y-you think so?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You captivated me just like what Princess Odette did to Prince Siegfried." He stifled his urge to laugh when she cringed her nose at him. "And trust me when ore-sama said you're doing good, then you're good. Ore-sama has an unbelievably good taste after all." He flicked his bangs and that earned him another snort from her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She scrunched her nose in respond. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ore-sama?/em Do you always call yourself that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""There's nothing wrong about calling my magnificent-self em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'magnificent'/em, isn't it?" His question earned him another disapproving look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Having cold blood running on your body must be what makes you so resistant to embarrassment…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"He snorted. "Do you still think that I'm a vampire?" he asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You're definitely a vampire! You have a pale skin, handsome, and em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"disgustingly/em narcissist! You have every cut to be a vampire!" Truthfully, Keigo didn't know whether he should be happy or feeling degraded by that. Before she made any move, he held her hand and got down on one knee. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Say, what do you know about vampires?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Uhm… They have sharp fangs?" Keigo showed his teeth to her. "T-they don't have reflection on the mirror…" He took out his compact mirror and showed his reflection on it. "A-and… their heart doesn't beat." He smirked as he put her palm over his left chest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Tell me. What do you feel?" With the light from the moon, he could see red slowly spread from the centre of her nose to her cheeks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Oh wow… You have a… nice chiselled chest." Keigo had to hold back his laughter when she was shocked to her own statement and cursed under her breath. "N-no! That's not what I meant! Forget I said that!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"He chuckled to her blunt comment. "Thank you so much, but that's not what I'm asking. Do you feel my heart beat?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Her eyes caught his and stayed for five heartbeats before she looked down to her hand that was over his chest. She bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Then, am I still a vampire to you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You still don't look like a nice person for me…" she said with trembled lips./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Then what should I do to make you believe me that I won't do anything bad to you?" he asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""J-just let me go home!" she snapped back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I can't…" He brushed away the hair that stuck on her face because of her tears and stared at the braided hair she only made on her left. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Not when I saw you crying while dancing so beautifully. I just wondering what makes you sad when you clearly love doing what you're doing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She snorted. "Did I look like that? Loving what am I doing? Because the world clearly doesn't like me doing that," she sarcastically said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Unfortunately for all of us, the world works like that. It's always against what we wish," he said as he moved to her side. "Care to tell me what happened?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I don't talk to stranger." She whipped her head away from him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""But research has proved that it's much easier to talk to strangers than to your friends or family. Since I'm willing to be that stranger, why don't you use this chance to share than keeping things to yourself?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I have a choice whether or not I want to share this to you! If you don't want to leave me alone, then I will! Bye!" She was about to rose to her feet but he firmly held her wrists. She tried to pull her hands from him but he wouldn't let go./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her breath hitched when he brought his face dangerously close to her. "When ore-sama asks you a question, you em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"have/em to answer it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why do you even care?!" she screamed. "I'm just another stranger that happens to trespass your property! Why do you care to know?" She sobbed. "I have no more place in something I've been working for years and it's not like you're knowing it will change anything!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Keigo waited until she calmed herself. Despite her outburst, he could see that she finally willing to share her story. In attempt to soothe her calm, Keigo drew circle on her wrist with his thumb./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So I assume that you're a professional dancer…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She nodded. "I em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"was…/em back in German. I practiced really hard until the role of the swan queen Odette within my grasp, but—" she hiccupped, "—that was until my friends betrayed me… We always practiced together, day and night. We always share the joy and the hardships of being a ballerina until… the incident."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Incident?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""My rival was attacked by someone in her changing room, resulting on broken legs that possibly harm her career. When we were investigated by the police, my friends told the police it was—" she hiccupped, "—my doing because I always hated her… I insisted that I would never do that but since they never caught the perpetrator, the school decided that I was to be punished… even though they didn't enough evidences to proof it. They chose to trust on five people's testimonies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""As for my friends… I'm not sure whether they were behind this or they were just using the chance to get rid of me. But one thing for sure… they envied me… because I managed to land a role since my first year in German. So that was how I wind up here in Japan with no hope for my future career."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"His eyebrows knitted into a deep frown, feeling disgusted by the story of her friends' betrayal. "That's very low indeed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fortunately, Keigo had never been betrayed by his friends, especially Munehiro who was very loyal to him even when they were still five. However, he did know how it was to have everything he ever wanted in his life then having it disappeared the next second. Judging from the way she talked, the girl was too blunt but she clearly wasn't the type of girl that would stab her own friends from her back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She snorted. "Now that I'm thinking about it, it might be my fault indeed. I should never say that I hate her make-up because it looks like she could fan the whole room with her fake eyelashes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Her cynical joke made him burst into laughter. He was right about her way of talking after all. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Is it that bad?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You should see her make-up yourself."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I see…" Keigo patted her head and stared right into her red-rimmed eyes. "You should be careful next time. There's no saying when people will use an advantage of our mistakes. There's nothing wrong about being honest but sometimes you have to keep the words to yourself."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I know that!" She pursed her lips in response but he knew that she accepted his words./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""What happened to you is unfortunate indeed. But I think it's unfair to say that you have no hope for your future career."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I'm saying the truth." She pouted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Not with a perfect pair of arms and legs, and most importantly—" he said, making her turning her face to him, "—not with so much love and passion you're showing from your dance, Princess…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Her face turned into the shade of magenta, visible even with the lighting of the moonlight. He was thrilled to know that it seemed that he started to gain her trust. However, the night was getting windy and the fact that her hands were cold made him frown./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Anyway, let's continue this in my mansion. We should bring you somewhere warmer." What he didn't realise was that his invitation sounded like it imply something even when he didn't and made the girl set her defence again as she pulled her hands from his grasp. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I-I better be g-going now." She quickly put her shoes on and strode her way to the rusty fence opening he came from but he blocked her way. "Out of my way, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Your Highness/em." She stared at him with a waspish glare while emphasising her last word./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""So you called me yet you dare to talk to me in such manner, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Princess/em."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""It's past twelve so I have to put an end to this stupid 'prince' and 'princess' play."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"He chuckled at her Cinderella reference. "Thus the prince doesn't allow her to go home because he hasn't known her name yet."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""He doesn't need to! Just let me go will you?" She pushed his chest but he didn't budge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Not until you answer my questions."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Don't make me do this to you!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Do what?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"When he challenged her, the idea of her pulling him down and em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"bit/em his neck never crossed his brilliant mind. Heck, his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"insight/em ability didn't even see it coming. She used the chance while he glowered in pain to escape. Keigo hissed through his greeted teeth as the jaw-sized pain spreading through the left part of his neck. When he recovered, he quickly traced her track but she was gone like she was never there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Keigo set his eyes in the direction she might be going to, slowly let his lips pulled into a smirk when he spotted something she left on the ground. He took the object and chuckled to himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""She's a Cinderella indeed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
o:PixelsPerInch96/o:PixelsPerInch  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianX-NONE/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="false"  
DefSemiHidden="false" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="380"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footer"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of figures"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope return"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="line number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="page number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of authorities"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="macro"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="toa heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Closing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Message Header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Salutation"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Date"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Block Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="FollowedHyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Document Map"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Plain Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="E-mail Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Top of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Bottom of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal (Web)"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Acronym"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Cite"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Code"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Definition"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Keyboard"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Preformatted"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Sample"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Typewriter"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Variable"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Table"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation subject"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="No List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Contemporary"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Elegant"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Professional"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Balloon Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Theme"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" QFormat="true"  
Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="41" Name="Plain Table 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="42" Name="Plain Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="43" Name="Plain Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="44" Name="Plain Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="45" Name="Plain Table 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="40" Name="Grid Table Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="Grid Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="List Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="List Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="List Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Calibri;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"If she wanted to make this hard, then his magnificent self would accept the challenge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: darkgray;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-outline-level: 1;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"AN: The fact that Keigo is charming doesn't mean that he's experienced with girl, at least that's how I imagined him. XD So what will happen in their second encounter?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-outline-level: 1;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Thank you strongmapl3nin2cool/strong, strongheartnettrain23/strong, and strongDetyDuns/strong for your kind reviews as always! I hope you're enjoying their first encounter. Though Keigo messes up a big time. XD/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-outline-level: 1;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Favorite, follow, and most importantly—review are gold for me! As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the story is also posted in Wattpad. Since the site allows me to post videos and images, I might be able to pamper your eyes there. Check my account in ReikaNanatsuki!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-outline-level: 1;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Thank you for reading and have a nice day!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-outline-level: 1;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /spanspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p 


End file.
